


I'm happy to be here

by kevintraninadvancedplacement



Series: Shitty Destiel oneshots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (rooftop is a song from a swedish singer), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Rooftop AU, Soulmates, everyone's probably way out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevintraninadvancedplacement/pseuds/kevintraninadvancedplacement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is most definitely one for parties, and that's that.<br/>But there's just one thing about this annual party: it's on a rooftop. Dean may be a little afraid of heights, and well, flying. And falling, definitely falling.<br/>And to top it all of nicely, the party is mostly set to help people find their soulmates.<br/>Now, Dean is 99% sure that his soulmate does not exist, and that he'll never see in color, and he's almost fine with that.<br/>But, Dean Winchester is not one to miss traditions and maybe that's a good thing, because suddenly the world's exploding in color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm happy to be here

**Author's Note:**

> ///You see, when the first word is exchanged, they will be seeing in color. kinda.\\\\\  
> So, I have no idea where this came from.  
> (Yes, yes I do. I listened to Zara Larsson's song, Rooftop because my friend asked me to, and I just.. Destiel au.)  
> Anyway, I guess it's just going to be a one shot, I'm not sure yet, but I'll guess there'll be an epilouge if anyone wants that.  
> And how could I resist the whole soulmate thing when she even sings ''We could be soulmates'' srsly fluff <333
> 
> Again, this is not beta'd (whyyyyyyy) and all faults are mine. (Keep in mind that I'm a Swedish teenage girl and that it's probably going to be some faults in there, sorryyy!!)

Dean was running around the whole house, looking for a clean shirt to wear to the yearly ''find-your-soulmate-at-the-rooftop'' party. He didn't really enjoy those parties, but it was a tradition. Every September 3, him and Sam would go there to look for ''the one''. Dean found it stupid, sure, and Sam  _had_ found his soulmate last year, a young girl named Jessica Moore. So, no, Dean didn't partically see the reason to keep going but Sam insisted and God knows that Dean can't refuse that kid's puppy eyes. So, here he was, frantically looking for a shirt. 

''Mom, for fuck sake, MOM! I need a clean shirt, goddamn.'' He yelled out as he sprinted into the kitchen. However, he felt a tap at his shoulder and whipped around to be met with his mother glaring eyes. He glanced down, noticing that she was holding a shirt. He smiled lightly, reaching out for it only to get it taken out of his reach. 

''Oh no you don't. You don't get this shirt until you stop swearing like a sailor, young man.'' Mary said, her eyes glinting. Dean sighed, knowing full well that his mother wasn't talking shit. He nodded, ashamed and reached out for it again, this time getting it, sending a smile at his mother before sprinting upstairs to change. Okay, he didn't like this kind of parties, but that doesn't mean that he can't try to look good for potential soulmates. Although he didn't really know if his clothes matched in color, he sure hoped so. He would have to ask Sammy. 

''Dean, I'm getting a ride from Jessica's mom, I'll be going now! Be sure to get there in time, please.'' Sam yelled out from downstairs. Speaking - well, technically, thinking - of the devil. Dean didn't really bother answering considering he was to busy trying to tame his hair. When he deemed it okay, he walked downstairs again, kissing his mother on the cheek before taking the keys to the Impala and going out. 

As soon as he was sat in his car, he blasted Ramble On on full volume. It was one of his two favorite songs, the other one being Traveling Riverside Blues. Yes, he does, in fact, like Led Zeppelin. The drive there was short, and Dean was there in no time. He had to mentally prepare himself for being at such heights before taking off to the roof. 

 

* * *

Okay, maybe Castiel was being ridiculous, but in no way was he wearing Charlie's pants and Gabriel's shirt. Sure, he fit in them both, but he was not wearing girl's jeans, even though his butt  _did_ look amazing. He'd told his friend this multiple times, but she wasn't giving up. None of them besides Gabriel - who met his soulmate, Kali, last year, back in Ohio - knew which color the jeans were, but he refused to answer, silently laughing instead. Which is the true reason Castiel refused to wear them, he was not trusting anything that Gabriel laughed about. Charlie sighed, finally giving up on helping her friend.

''Look, Cas, this is your first year at the annual soulmate party in Kansas, and I just want you to look good. I know these people, and every single girl here is pretty damn shallow, to be honest. I just want you to look good.'' Charlie announced, moving back a step to give her friend a once over. Castiel sighed deeply. He hadn't exactly told his friend about him being gay, but now is as good as ever. 

''I know, Charlie, and I appreciate that.. But I just, if they're actually my soulmate, it wont matter what I'm wearing in the long run. And uh.. I don't really.. care, about the girls?'' Castiel said, closing his eyes briefly. 

Charlie squealed, then slapped a hand over her mouth. 

''Finally, Cas. Shit, I know that you're not straight, god, I've seen the way you look at guys. I'm not either, you know. Your gaydar sucks big time, dude. Anyway, you're right, as always. Just take the Star Wars shirt, then. And some tight fitting pants, pretty please?'' She said, looking up at her friend with big eyes. Castiel smiled for the first time in a long time, nodding as he stepped around her to get to the closet. (Haha, yes, very funny, he just come out of it, why would he need to get back in?) He did know that Charlie was gay, he just assumed that she wasn't ready to come out yet, and Castiel's not one to force anything. 

When he got back out, he spinned a few times, holding out his arms. Charlie looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding appreciatively and dragging him out of the room, waving goodbye to Gabe as they went. 

 

It was packed, to say at least, when they got there. Castiel looked around for a moment, taking every boring, grey detail in. The barbecue, the chairs, there were even some balloons. (Really?) Castiel spun around to look at Charlie.

''Charlie, I highly doubt that I will find ''the one'' here, tonight.'' Castiel sighed, taking another look around. He didn't really register any face, no one sticking out, grabbing Castiel's attention. Charlie smiled as big as ever, spinning him around again and pointing at a guy in Cas' age. 

''Well, maybe not. But take a look at that hot piece of ass and say that you wouldn't bang that 10/10. Say hi to him. It's like, 10% chance that he's the one anyway, just have some fun for once, Cas.'' She whispered in Castiel's ear. 

By this point, Cas' was frozen. That ''hot piece of ass'' as Charlie, ever so eloquent, called him, was  _really_ attractive. Like, freakishly attractive, practically a model. Castiel was sure that his jaw was slack, his cock practically leaking precome from just a look at him. He was perfect, really, and although Castiel couldn't tell what eyecolor the boy had, Cas was sure that it was a beautiful one. He felt Charlie push him forward, saying something about going to talk with a girl she spotted, and Cas snapped out of his trance. 

He figured that it couldn't be that bad to just talk to him, so he made his way over. 

* * *

 

Dean was really bored and he didn't see any hot guys here, so he was considering just leaving. Sam couldn't exactly kill him for missing out, and Dean wouldn't mind another night in his bed, watching Doctor Who and Star Wars. Of course, it would probably be even greater in color, but details, details. 

And that's why he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, ready to ask who ever it was to just be left alone, that he didn't need their pity, when he stopped dead in his tracks. The guy was drop dead  _gorgeous._ Dean gawked for a few seconds before seemingly regaining control of his own mind.

He smiled nervously, running a hand through his hair. 

''Hi'' they said simultaneously, and the world exploded into color. The air from Dean's lungs decided to disappear all at once, and he was left gaping, looking for words. The first color he saw was the color of the other boy's eyes. They were truly beautiful, and Dean didn't even use that word. 

''Uh. Wow. Hey. I'm Dean.'' Dean said dumbly, still in a state of shock, trying to take in all the new colors. The other boy's eyes were looking all around him, then back at Dean. He smiled brightly and let out a breathless laugh. 

''Hello, Dean. I'm Castiel.'' Dean smiled, and they stood staring at each other for a while. 

''Can I kiss you?'' Dean blurted, then immediatly blushed a deep red. Castiel just nodded and smiled, so Dean leaned in, cradled Cas' head in his hands and kissed him sweetly. Cas sucked in a breath and Dean knew that he wasn't the only one who got the feeling of everything being just  _perfect._ They broke apart when they heard two squeals and someone clapping their hands. They stayed close though, Cas' hands still around Dean's neck, and Dean decided to slide his hands down to Cas' waist instead, dragging him closer and rested his forehead against Cas'. Castiel didn't really see who it was who squealed, and he didn't hear them talking either. Everything he could think about were Dean. 

''Cas, come on! I just met my soulmate and you can't even talk to me, dude. Not cool.'' Charlie practically screamed. That got both Dean and Cas' attention. Beside Charlie were a blonde girl, smiling brightly at Dean. 

''Hey, Jo.'' Dean said as the same time Cas' said ''Congratulations, Charlie.'' Dean turned to Cas, pecked him on the lips and dragged him even closer by the waist. Cas smiled. 

''Yes, I get it, cute coupe, don't get too attached though, Cas, you have yet to meet your soulmate, dude. And seriously, you have some  _blue_ eyes, man.'' Charlie said. Cas shook his head. 

''Oh! And you have some  _really_ red hair, Charlie.'' He answered and smiled sweetly. He watched both Charlie and Jo's eyes getting as big as sausages, and when they both screamed, Castiel was sure that he were going to get deaf. 

''Oh my god, Cas! That's great, oh my god, those 10% was totally on your side. Shit, you totally owe me.'' Castiel laughed and turned to Dean, only to see him talk away with Jo, both looking really happy. 

''Do you know him, Jo? Oh my god, we can double date. Do soulmates date?'' Charlie said as she walked up to Jo and brushed a strand of hair from her face. Jo turned to her and smiled as big as ever. 

''Yeah, he's my best friend. He's always so grumpy at these parties, but look at where it got him, right? Oh god, I totally have to tell Sam, like, right now!'' She exclaimed as she ran off, leaving Castiel and Charlie confused. 

Dean groaned and turned back to Castiel, and he couldn't help but to kiss him again. 

''Sam's my little brother, you should thank him for dragging my sorry ass out here, by the way.'' He explained, turning to Charlie this time. ''So, we haven't been introduced. I'm Dean Winchester, Cas' soulmate,'' he paused, giving Cas the biggest smile, before continuing, a little more seriously ''And you're Charlie I guess, Jo's soulmate. Listen up, man, I know that you probably wouldn't hurt her in any way, but you know, routines. She's like a sister to me, do her good.'' Charlie's eyes flashed dangerously. 

''I would never hurt her, ever, alright?'' She took a step closer ''But if you so much as use the wrong tone with Cas, I swear to God, me and his five big brothers will be hunting your ass, Winchester.'' She practically growled, before taking a step back and smiled sweetly as she turned around to go hunt down Jo. Dean turned to Castiel, eyes big. 

''Five brothers? She's serious? Not that I, you know, would ever do anything to hurt you purposefully, but.. uh.'' He said, holding on to Cas' waist a little tighter. 

Castiel smiled brightly and hugged Dean, burying his head in the place between Dean's shoulder and neck. 

''Yes, Dean, five brothers. I wouldn't worry though, I trust you not to hurt me.'' He mumbled into Dean's skin, and Dean exhaled softly, bringing his hands up to card through Cas' dark locks. 

''I would never even dream of hurting you, Angel.'' He murmured, and he could feel Cas' smile against him. 

Their moment were interrupted by a moose of a boy. 

''Dean! Oh my god, I told you that it would be worth it.'' The boy exclaimed, then turned to Cas, blushing slightly. ''Sorry, I'm Sam, Dean's little brother. Please don't call me Sammy whatever Dean say. And oh, congratulations, guys!'' Sam smiled before sauntering off to find Jessica and tell her the news. 

Dean kissed Cas' cheek and took his hand. 

''Want to get out of here?'' He said and smiled, nodding in the general direction of the door. Cas nodded and smiled back at him, intertwining their fingers. They passed a guy who's passed out, and they were met by the ambulance workers on their way down. 

They stopped outside of Dean's car. Cas looked up at him. 

''You have amazing eyes, Dean.'' He said shyly. 

''Yeah? Yours are not that bad.'' Dean answered and kissed him once again, and they were soon enough smiling too much to continue kissing. 

''I'm glad your brother made you come today, Dean.'' Cas said, looking down at their intertwined hands.

''Me too, baby, me too.'' 


End file.
